Lost Lipbalm
by innochanuw
Summary: Yunhyeong kehilangan lipbalm dan Junhoe jadi korban terornya. Sementara Jiwon baru saja kabur setelah asik berleha-leha saat Yunhyeong muncul. Lalu ada Jung Chanwoo yang sok polos dan sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan. Junhoe harus melakukan apa untuk merebut hati seorang Song Yunhyeong? Junhyeong. YunChan / Twins Monster . iKON. FF. Fanfic. Yaoi. BoyxBoy BL BoysLove Shounen ai!
**Lost Lipbalm**

 **.**

 **Song Yunhyeong | Goo Junhoe | Jung Chanwoo | Kim Jiwon**

 **.**

 **Humor, little Romance?**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (gak ada rate naik sesuai cerita kok)**

 **.**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy! BoysLove! Yaoi! Shounen-ai! AU! Cerita gak jelas banget** **L**

 **.**

 **the characters are belongs to their family and agency –sip, plot is mine bruh?!**

 **Tap...tap...tap...tap!**

Demi Pringles yang digandrungin sang leader, kalau sampai Junhoe melihat lagi Yunhyeong yang bolak-balik di depan mukanya lagi, ia akan mentraktir Jung Chanwoo dan Kim Jiwon sepuasnya!

 **Tap...tap...ta-**

 _Ini harus cepat-cepat diselesaikan!_

"Apa yang sedang kau cari hyung? Mengganggu acara televisi saja," tanya Junhoe kepada Yunhyeong yang sudah membulatkan matanya di ujung ruang tamu, antara kejut dirinya diajak bicara oleh Junhoe si apatis atau karena nada yang digunakan yang lebih muda masih terasa tak biasa di telinganya.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Junhoe berbicara dengan penggunakan nada dan kalimat yang begitu 'sassy', itu hanya untuk bumbu pemanis saja karena nyatanya ia sekarang tidak tau sedang apa di ruang tamu. Hanya ada televisi yang sedaritadi menayangkan national geography setelah ditinggal kabur Jiwon begitu saja saat Yunhyeong muncul dari arah kamarnya (aneh, sangat aneh), bertoples-toples camilan di depannya, dan dirinya yang selonjoran di atas sofa dengan celana pendek kesukaannya.

Benar-benar tak ada kerjaan.

"Ah itu..." Daripada menceramahi sikap sassy Junhoe yang merupakan tugas tetua mereka, Yunhyeong sedang berdebat untuk memberitaukan kebingungannya atau tidak. "Kau...melihat lipbalmku tidak?" berakhir dengan nada ragu-ragu disana.

Junhoe bukan member menyebalkan, hanya saja kelewat cuek. Baju merahnya saja ia tidak tau dimana letaknya dan terus berkoar menanyakan hal itu tiap pagi (permasalahnnya tak pernah ada yang melihat bentuk baju tersebut) dan setelah di'selidiki' red carpet di dekat pintu dorm mereka terbuat dari baju yang selama ini Junhoe cari. Susah menjelaskannya seorang Goo Junhoe, yang pasti ia apatis cuek dan-

"Memangnya kau punya lipbalm? Tau bentuknya saja tidak," Nah, ini yang sudah Yunhyeong duga. Respon yang benar-benar tak membantu sama sekali. Salah memang kalau ia membalas pertanyaan tak bermutu dari seorang Goo Junhoe.

"Itu yang jadi treasure item-ku saat Mix and-Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"E-e-ehh hyung!" Junhoe kewalahan. Yunhyeong tak pernah mengomel dan tidak mudah marah –kecuali kau orang kurang kerjaan yang mengobrak abrik dapur seperti Jiwon, jadi melihat Yunhyeong yang kembali bolak-balik seperti setrika-an cukup mengejutkannya.

 _Pasti barang penting._

"Aku kan bertanya untuk membantumu, jangan marah begi-"

"Aku tidak marah kok! Sana urusi 'kerjaan'mu itu!"

Oke, Yunhyeong benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Junhoe buru-buru bangun dan menghampiri Yunhyeong di ambang pintu antara dapur dan ruang tamu setelah memaki kursi yang tak sengaja di tendangnya.

"Lipbalm kan yang hilang? Mungkin keselip...atau Chanwoo meminjamnya?" tebak Junhoe sambil mencari ingatan bagaimana bentuk lipbalm di sudut otaknya. Pastinya itu kosmetik kan?

Sungguh, sekarang ia merasa seperti bapak-bapak yang kewalahan saat istrinya ngambek dan minta dipulangkan ke orang tuanya.

Junhoe nyengir garing memikirkannya. _Tidak buruk juga punya istri seorang Song Yunhyeong. Pintar mengurus rumah, memasak, dan-_

"Kenapa nyengir-nyengir gak jelas?" Yunhyeong berbalik dan Junhoe mundur tiga langkah. Kan gak lucu kalau nanti bibir pucatnya mengaduh karena keningnya beradu dengan tulang hidung atau dagu-

 _Kenapa bibirnya tidak mengkilat seperti biasanya? Ah ya ya, aku baru ingat. Pasti itu tugas si lipbalm, ya ya ya dia kan mirip dengan lipstik!_

Pemuda menjulang tersebut terkekeh, semakin membuat Yunhyeong memicingkan matanya, curiga.

"Ah, lipbalm hyung? Yang seperti lips-"

"Jangan-jangan kamu yang menyembunyikannya?"

Junhoe melotot. Yunhyeong juga tak kalah melotot.

"Tau bentuknya saja tidak! Aku baru ingat sekarang kalau lipbalm itu mirip lips-"

"Itu bukan lipstick!" Sumpah, meskipun Yunhyeong adalah seorang lelaki –yang sialnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan- tetap title 'vocal' dan kemampuan bernyanyi-nya bukan main-main. Padahal Junhoe juga vocal dan hobi berpolusi ria tapi tak pernah senyaring ini.

"Hush!" Setelah merasa menjadi bapak-bapak panikkan takut ditinggal istri pulang, Junhoe jadi merasa seperti ibu yang tengah menghentikan _bacotan_ anaknya yang baru bisa bicara. "Tidak usah berteriak, bisa kan? Aku tidak mengambilnya. Sungguh. Lagipula untuk apa mengambilnya, memakainya saja tidak pernah. Tidak ada untungnya, itu kan juga be-" _tapi bekas seorang Song Yunhyeong, Goo Junhoe! bekas bibir adorable nan manis milik Song Yunhyeong!_

Sisi lain Junhoe sudah berjingkrakkan entah kemana, pikirannya juga sudah entah kemana sampai ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu menggelikan dan membuat tangan Yunhyeong gatal untuk tidak 'mengelus'nya.

"Kalau mau bantu, jangan banyak komentar, Goo," Yunhyeong menepis tangan yang lebih muda sebelum beranjak pergi dari posisi berhadapan mereka yang terasa tidak nyaman (mereka sama-sama lelaki ingat?) apalagi dengan tangan hangat kelewat besar milk Junhoe. ah, pemuda Song ini jadi merasa aneh sendiri.

Sementara Junhoe masih mesem-mesem sendiri tanpa alasan. Sungguh. Ia bukan yang mengambil lipbalm milik Song Yunhyeong kok (meskipun ternyata akan sangat menguntungkan baginya kalau memiliki lipbalm tersebut). Junhoe baru saja datang dari ruang latihan saat melihat Jiwon dengan remahan camilan di sekelilingi mulutnya tengah duduk seenak jidat di sofa, begitu menggelikan terutama saat Jiwon menyadari kedatangan Junhoe yang penuh peluh dengan menyapanya sampai beberapa serpihan tersembur ke udara.

Saat ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan member lain, jaket kulit di lengan sofa langsung disambar begitu saja oleh si gigi kelinci dan berlari secepat kilat keluar dorm tanpa berkata apapun. Saat itu juga Yunhyeong keluar dari arah dapur dengan celemeknya yang masih ia pakai sampai se-

Keningnya berkerut dalam.

 _Apa mungkin kimbab gila yang mengambilnya?_

"Aku sudah mencari di kamar Jinhwan hyung, ruang makan, kamar mandi, dan...Goo? Ya! Niat membantu tidak?" Junhoe mundur beberapa langkah saat Yunhyeong bersiap untuk melompat dengan tangan kanannya yan terkepal erat (biasa orang pendek kalau), _fail_ untuk menjitak kepala berharganya. Harusnya sekarang ia memarahi Yunhyeong atau kabur begitu saja saat mengetahui Yunhyeong yang sedang kebingungan karena kehilangan lipbalmnya ternyata begitu agresif.

Tapi kan ia kasian juga. Lagipula lumayan juga bisa berduaan dengan hyung satunya ini tanpa diintilin bocah Jung atau double B yang hobi meledek sana sini.

Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Jiwon sekarang.

"Aish, anak ini..."

"Hyung," Yunhyeong menoleh penuh ke arah Junhoe yang langsung merasa goyah seketika.

 _Astaga, mata innocent dan bibirnya...apa aku tidak bisa langsung menciumnya saja? Dan bilang tanpa lipbalm pun bibirnya masih manis, kalau kering kan tinggal membasahinya dengan bibirku sen-_

Junhoe mendengus keras. Ia jadi merasa seperti pubertas untuk kedua kalinya. Sangat norak.

"Aku akan jadi di luar dorm, siapa tau ada yang menaruhnya di pot bunga? Atau di atap..."Ia mendengus lagi. Kali ini di dalam hati. Yang ia coba bantu sekarang adalah orang yang merekatkan album Michael Jackson limited editionnya di atas langit-langit, membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh yang pernah ada. Apa harus ia langsung melesat kabur sekarang, mencari Jiwon membabi buta, mengambil lipbalm Yunhyeong dari tangannya dan membuangnya ke laut?

"Pokoknya aku akan mencarinya di luar, sekitar dorm. Hyung disini saja oke?" Ah tidak, Junhoe kan tidak sekejam itu. Ia masih ingin debut dengan iKON dan hidup bahagia dengan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan tapi disalah artikan Junhoe sebagai persetujuan kelewat imut sampai pemuda Goo tersebut langsung keluar dari dorm sebelum pemuda manis tersebut mengajukan protes atas usul tak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar.

Huh.

Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang menyembunyikan lipbalmnya jauh-jauh? Kecuali kalau ia membawa lipbalm bersama-

"Ya! Goo Junhoe! Jangan kabur bersama lipbalmku!"

Ingatkan Yunhyeong kalau kaki panjang Junhoe itu selain hebat dalam urusan menari, juga sangat membantu dalam hal berlari.

Jiwon sedang dalam perjalanan ke gedung YG –menyusul Hanbin yang sudah mengajaknya sejak dua jam yang lalu saat Junhoe muncul dan nyaris membunuhnya dengan menubrukkan tubuh jangkungnya ke tubuh Jiwon.

Tidak bisa dibilang membunuh juga sih, kelewat bahagia mungkin.

"Maaf hyung," Jiwon mengangguk-angguk pelan seperti pak tua kecil, dengan nada sedatar itu untuk sebuah permintaan maaf atas rencana pembunuhannya pasti Junhoe masih waras, hanya saja kelewat _excited_.

"Kau mau kemana hyu-"

"Aku meletakkannya di dalam kotak obat, mengganti tutupnya dengan tutup inhaler(?) obat angin kalau hidung kita sedang mampet. Tutup aslinya kusimpan di dalam sepatu baru Jinhwan hyung."

Junhoe mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memang membutuhkan informasi konyol tersebut tapi...apa semudah itu ia ditebak?!

"Aku tidak menanyakan hal i-"

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya untukmu tau? Kasian sekali kau terlihat _lonely_ saat Yunhyeong terlalu diikuti oleh Chanwoo terus."

Keningnya makin berkerut. _Apa-apaan ini? Mencoba sok keren seperti pahlawan kesiangan huh?_

Jiwon menghela nafas berat. Susah memang mempunyai dongsaeng yang kelewat lemot dan tak peka seperti Junhoe.

"Sudah sana pergi, nanti Yunhyeong keburu menemukan lipbalmnya," Junhoe langsung berontak hebat saat Jiwon dengan tenaganya yang lebih banyak mendorong tubuh tiang listriknya menjauh.

"Ya ya ya! Apa-apaan ini hyung? Kau mengusirku? Bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun! Aku tidak berniat untuk menanyakan lipbalm Yunhyeo-Argh! Sakit hyung!" Jiwon tertawa mengejek saat yang lebih muda mengaduh soal kepalanya yang baru saja ditoyor olehnya.

"Cepat sana pergi sebelum Chanwoo sampai dorm dan membantu Yunhyeong mencarinya!"

"Chanwoo?" ulang Junhoe merasa sedikit tertarik. Jiwon menyeringai lebar. Jung Chanwoo adalah satu-satunya alasan Junhoe membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, termasuk untuk memberontak seperti tadi dan pura-pura tidak menanyakan soal lipbalm Yunhyeong.

"Iya, Chanwoo. Kau pikir siapa lagi, bodoh? Tadi aku papasan dengannya, dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Mungkin saja kan Yunhyeong menelepon Chanwoo untuk diminta ikut mencari karena kau ka-Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu! Astaga bocah ini memang..." Diam-diam Jiwon tertawa hebat.

Junhoe tak pernah menolak semua perminataan serta rela menjatuhkan harga diri dan imagenya jauh-jauh demi seorang Song Yunhyeong. Hanya karena mendengar nama Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong di waktu yang sama, Junhoe yang keras kepala, sassy, tak berekspresi ini bisa langsung lari sekencang angin seperti tadi. Hanya seorang Song Yunhyeong yang bisa 'menjinakkan' bocah menyebalkan seperti Goo Junhoe.

 _Kalian harus cepat-cepat jadian! Astaga, lucu sekali! Seperti kucing baru jatuh cinta!_

Junhoe berusaha mengatur nafasnya begitu melihat lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki di ujung jalan terlihat. Ia hanya perlu menyebrang, belok kanan, dan lurus sampai ujung untuk sampai. Jung Chanwoo yang bahkan tak pernah berlari bisa mengalahkannya yang sudah berduet maut dengan kaki panjangnya? Tidak mung-

 _Tunggu dulu._

Sepasang tungkainya langsung berhenti mendadak. Kepalanya memiring bingung sementara bibirnya sudah bergerak-gerak.

 _Kenapa aku sampai berlari?! Buang-buang tenaga hanya demi seorang Song Yunhyeong, kesempatan yang Bobby hyung berikan, dan Jung Chanwoo?! Siapa yang tau Bobby hyung hanya omong kosong saja?_

Junhoe memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Hanya karena jatuh cinta, dia bisa langsung berubah seperti orang lain; sok baik, sok perhatian. Menggelikan.

 _Apa hanya karena ini kesempatan yang bisa tidak datang dua kali? Satu-satunya cara untuk dekat dengan Yunhyeong hyung? Tapi...Goo Junhoe jangan konyol! Kau masih bisa melihat wajah hyungmu ini setiap hari, masih sangat lama, apa yang perlu kau khawa-_

Tepat saat pikirannya sedang berperang dengan si hati, mata tajamnya menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi dan rambut berponi dora kelewat pendek (?) khas Jung Chanwood di serbrang jalan, sedang berlari seperti diri bodohnya beberapa menit lalu, sepertinya ia menuju ke dorm yang tinggal 5 gedung la-

Seketika pikiran logisnya langsung tersendat. Kalah total.

 _Jung Chanwoo?Yunhyeong hyungku! Tidak!_

Junhoe terduduk lemas di aspal depan dorm mereka, benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri dan image manly di dirinya. Lari marathon, tidak ini lebih parah dari marathon!

Tapi ia tidak bisa diam, istirahat, dan santai begitu saja. Setelah dirinya menyebrangi jalan bersama gerombolan nenek nyolot yang menyebrang lambat dengan berbaris ke samping –menutupi jalannya. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, atau ini karma karena dia juga suka nyolot dan kurang ajar pada hyungdeulnya.

 _Tapi kenapa karmanya harus sekarang?!_

Chanwoo sudah menghilang begitu Junhoe nekat menyebrang di jalan raya, tidak tepat di zebra cross-nya. Jadi wajar saja sekarang Junhoe dengan tubuhnya yang yah yang terbilang lumayan sering berolahraga langsung kelelahan berat.

Dan satu lagi, ia harus tetap terlihat 'tenang' saat membuka pintu dorm, bukannya penuh dengan keringat lengket (yang ngomong-ngomong bercampur satu dengan keringat hasil latihannya tadi) dan tampang nyaris tewas, bisa-bisa Yunhyeong langsung ilfeel di tempat (meskipun Junhoe akui ia saat berkeringat benar-benar hot kelewat sexy).

Setelah berhasil menarik satu-dua nafas panjang, Junhoe bangkit dan berjalan dengan badan tegak menuju ke pintu dorm mereka.

 _Ya ya ya, lipbalmnya di kotak obat. Aku hanya perlu mengobrak abrik kotak obat, menemukan lipbalm, dan mendapatkan Yun-_

"Chanwoo-ya! Terimakasih sungguh! Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya? Di kotak obat pula...Jung Chanwoo! Gomawoyo~"

"E-eh hyung...Aku kan yang menyembunyikannya dulu di dalam kulkas, dekat obat-obat dan kosmetik sebelum kita punya kotak khusus...Jadi aku bisa menebak kalau Bobby hyung menyimpannya di-"

"Pasti ini ulah Goo Junhoe. Sial, pantas saja ia kabur! Tak bertanggung-blablablabla."

 _Si anak sialan, Jung Chanwoo!_

"YA! MENJAUH DARI SONG YUNHYEONGKU JUNG CHANWOO!"

Junhoe pikir ia akan menangis, langsung ngibrit kabur, atau terjun dari atap dorm mereka begitu menyadari dia baru saja berteriak. Ulang lagi, berteriak di depan orang yang dia taksir dan rivalnya. Berteriak yang benar-benar memalukkan.

 **Krik krik krik krik...**

"A-apa? Goo Junhoe? Kau bilang...apa?"

18 tahun dia hidup dan selalu dicaci 'bisanya bikin malu saja' baru kali ini Junhoe benar-benar merasa malu. Rasanya ingin langsung menenggelamkan diri saja dan tak pernah mau kembali ketika melihat Song Yunhyeong dengan matanya yang agak berair dan pipinya yang memerah melepaskan pelukkan eratnya pada si raksasa Jung yang ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak bisa ditebak lagi.

 _Ah..._ Junhoe tersenyum canggung seraya melirik dirinya sendiri. Kaos putih yang sudah kelewat basah, rambutnya dan tubuhnya yang lengket, apa benar dia baru saja berteriak dan menyatakan perasaannya pada hyung kesayangannya itu dengan penampilan buruk begini? Hancur sudah image kerenmu, Goo Junhoe!

"Ah bukan apa-apa hyung, kau salah dengar mungkin ha-ha," tawa yang ia paksakan jadi terdengar seperti tawa sarkastik saat melihat Hanbin dan Jiwon mengais-ais permintaan maaf pada kekasih masing-masing, Jinhwan dan Donghyuk yang marah karena mereka berdua kabur lagi.

Senyum canggungnya makin melebar, Chanwoo sudah menatap aneh padanya dan Yunhyeong benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis. Bahkan keberadaan lipbalm yang tadi digenggam olehnya langsung diabaikan begitu saja.

"Apa? Goo Junhoe? Aku tidak salah dengar kok! Kau baru saja-"

" _Should i apologise or confess my love_?"

Bukannya membantunya mengambil sisa-sisa reruntuhan image kerennya, justru sebaris kalimat yang ia kutip dari drama favoite Hanbin yang ia ingat itu rasanya seperti semakin menjatuhnya ke jurang saat ekspresi Chanwoo memucat dan Yunhyeong sudah terbelak dengan cantiknya.

 _Drama sial, kalimat sok keren dan langsung jadi legenda itu memangnya artinya apa sih?! Apa yang membuatnya terkenal sampai mereka berdua shock begini? Dasar Hanbin sialan! Kenapa dia harus menonton drama korea dengan subtitle inggris hah?!_

.

 **-kkeut**

.

INI TEH APA. GAJE BANGET ASDFGHJKL GABUT NIH AWALNYA MAU BIKIN JADI SAD TAPI GAK TEGA:) CAPEK AKU. MASIH BANYAK ONESHOT PROJECT NIH, 2-3 LAGI?! TAPI UDAH ENEK SAMA INI:))))))) EFEK GAK RELA MAI CHANU YANG MASIH CIMIT DIBIKIN DAH PACARAN SAMA YOYO DAN YOYO JADI SEME?! NGGAK! CHANU JADI UKE?! LEBIH PARAH LAGIIII JADI BIKIN KEK GINI,

Fyi aja mau curcol, yoyo suka khawatir sama Hanbin kalau pulang larut (dan Hanbin juga sama khawatirnya kalau yoyo udah nanyain soal dirinya hehe perasaan terbalas/?), yoyo satu garis sama jiwon dan yuknowlah jiwon gila-gilaan skinshipnya apalagi cuma yoyo doang yang bisa masak –dan dia doyan makan- dan seagency cuma yoyo yang satu garis sama dia, yoyo june aw gak tau kenapa gegara mix and match?! Yoyo jinan deket juga huhuhuhu kaya sibling, yoyo donghyuk lagi marak nih yoyo yang meluk-meluk dongie (donghyuk ganteng sumpah, ssangnamja cuma ya...imej imut manisnya?! Dongie jadi seme gitu? Serem juga, yoyo yang ganteng laki banget jadi uke juga hmmmm...) terus yoyo-chanu berasa apa ya...naksir kembaran sendiri? sodara sendiri? gak bisa bayangin:") udahlah yoyo sama semua member cocok-cocok aja, sama semuanya aja lah:")


End file.
